


Lush Lipstick

by Elektra214xx (orphan_account)



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elektra214xx
Summary: One-Shot of the Umbra sisters.





	

 

Bayonetta looked down at the pack of lipsticks on the table. Her sultry eyes narrowed and she swiped her tongue over her upper lip, holding up one of her blue guns.

“So Jeanne, you believe those factory workers for _LUSH LipStiCk_ are none other than angels in disguise?”

Jeanne whipped her long platinum blonde hair away from her face and adjusted her glasses. “I’m afraid so Cereza. What I don’t understand is how they could’ve been right under our noses this whole time without anyone noticing.” She frowned.

Bayonetta reached into the pack and lifted up one of the lipsticks encased in a gold tube. She read the label, “ _Red Relish_ … Oh, how I just love this shade! Very moisturising and the perfect go-to colour for a steamy night in Purgatorio. Don’t you think so Jeanne?” Her eyes glowed and she gave her a devious smile.

Instead of answering, Jeanne walked out of the building and mounted her motorbike. She spelled it awake and leaned forward. Throwing a glance behind her, she started up the engine. “Don’t be late this time, Cereza”. She revved the bike and tore across the pavement.

Bayonetta walked out of the building slowly, her skates, Odette, clicking with every step. She looked at her own bike, blowing it a kiss and watching the shadow like machine move on its own and stop right in front of her. She chuckled, “Excellent”. She sat astride it and lifted her middle finger, thrusting it into the key-hole and turning it on. The bike roared to life and she leaned forward, grabbing the handles “Time to go VOOM!”


End file.
